Single animal entrapment devices require individual devices to be positioned one-by-one. Similarly, such entrapment devices must be checked and cleaned one-by-one. These tasks require considerable time and effort.
A multi-catch device or system entraps multiple animals, such as rodents, in a single system. Previous multi-catch devices suffered from many drawbacks including overwind and/or underwinding. In some previous multi-catch devices, one wrongly caught rodent could disable the entire system. The selection of materials is also important as metal materials can rust when exposed to certain environments, such as external environments and environments with high moisture content.
Positioning of an entrapment device can affect the effectiveness of the device. For example, flat bottom units placed on the ground and/or on floors often attract animals in addition to the target animals. For example, non-target animals may investigate devices placed on the ground and become entrapped by the same. Additionally, devices located on the ground or other horizontal surfaces may become shelters or refuges for animals. Horizontal entry systems, or systems in which the target animal enters the device along a horizontal plane, may also collect debris, moisture, ice and/or snow.
Some entrapment devices use pesticides or rodenticides. Such devices typically require heavy blocks or anchors to secure the device and prevent off-site removal.